Video game systems have been a popular form of entertainment for decades. The basic pieces of most modern video game systems have a similar list of core components, which include a user control interface, a central processing unit (CPU), a random-access memory (RAM), a software kernel, storage medium for video games, video output, audio output, and a power supply.
The user control interface allows the user to interact with the video game, and most gaming systems are accompanied by at least one sophisticated remote controller which has a variety of buttons and special features. Video game systems rely on RAM to provide temporary storage of games as they are being played. Without RAM, even the fastest CPU would not provide the necessary speed for an interactive gaming experience.
At its core, a video game system has a console that is a highly specialized computer. The software kernel component is the gaming console's operating system, and provides the interface between the various pieces of hardware. Two of the most common storage technologies used for modern video games systems are CD and ROM-based cartridges. Some current systems also offer a solid-state memory card for storing saved games and personal features.
Gaming consoles provide a video signal that is compatible with a display device, such as a television or monitor. Moreover, most gaming consoles have a dedicated graphics processor that provides specialized mapping, texturing, and geometric functions in addition to controlling video output. Another dedicated chip typically handles the audio processing and outputs to stereo sound or digital surround sound.
The most recent generation of gaming systems also include a sensor device that is connected to the gaming console, such as the Eye Toy™ for Sony's PlayStation®3 and the Wii™ Sensor Bar for Nintendo's Wii™, which improves functionality of the remote controller.